Omega Chrysalis
Omega Chrysalis (also known as God Chrysalis by fans, and Chrysalis X in the game's code), is the entity created when Queen Chrysalis absorbs the six balls SOULs at the end of a Neutral Route. He serves as the final boss of that route if the protagonist has not defeated him before or if the protagonist has done a True Reset. He leads an army of Changelings which all disintegrate into beams of light. These beams of light are responsible for turning every character in the galaxy into spirits, however, Spyro and Scootaloo manages to escape via Portal Master. His counterpart is The Darkness. Physical Appearance Omega Chrysalis core is a ball of bright light, and is surrounded by multiple wings. Each of his wings are colored with a tint of green blue, green, and black. Role in World of Light Omega Chrysalis is the initiator of the events of World of Light. Omega Chrysalis assaults the Equestria and its friends, hero and villain alike. After confronting Omega Chrysalis at the former resting place of the Isle of the Ancients, the fighters witness Omega Chrysalis absorb his army of Changelings and release them in the form of a wave of golden rays of energy. The heroes try in vain to avoid and destroy the beams, but are defeated and disintegrated one by one. Spyro and Scootaloo manages to escape the onslaught by using his Portal Master to teleport out of reality one second before the beam would have overtaken him. Undeterred by Spyro and Scootaloo escape, Omega Chrysalis proceeds to obliterate the rest of the planet, killing all the non-fighter inhabitants before rapidly expanding to consume the universe. In the ruins of the destroyed world, Omega Chrysalis constructs a new world—The Skylands. The Skylands—Prologue Omega Chrysalis, having completed his plan to construct a new world, takes the unconscious bodies of the fighters and uses a magical golden liquid to create puppet fighters. He then forces the newly formed Spirits to take control of the puppet fighters and force them to do his bidding. He also places the fallen fighters under mind control and deploys them into the Skylands. Omega Chrysalis himself observes his new domain comfortably in the north, hidden behind an impenetrable shield. The puppet fighters attempt to slow down Skylanders in his quest to save everypony, but Skylanders defeats the Spirits in his path, freeing numerous fighters in the process, including Ponies. Seeing that the puppet fighters and possessed fighters aren’t slowing down the fighters, Omega Chrysalis deploys Giga Spike, Arkeyan King, and Hydra to kill them. However, the fighters defeats them all, freeing the dark-powered Spike. Having expended a great amount of strength on summoning the bosses, the shield protecting Omega Chrysalis shatters, exposing himself to the fighters. In a bid to protect himself, he summons a Changeling, which is quickly defeated. The weakened Omega Chrysalis moves to fight the fighters himself, pulling out every trick he has, but is ultimately beaten. Omega Chrysalis falls, battered and unable to continue fighting. Darkness Rises With Omega Chrysalis defeated, another powerful entity seizes an opportunity. Shattering the sky, The Darkness, the lord of darkness appears, swiftly destroys Omega Chrysalis remaining Changelings, and plunges the world into darkness. Omega Chrysalis, knowing he cannot fight off The Darkness or the fighters, makes a hasty retreat. The Darkness proceeds to seize control of Omega Chrysalis captured and puppet fighters, and forces them into his own Skylands. Omega Chrysalis doesn’t make any appearances until the confrontation between the fighters and The Darkness. With the lord of darkness weakened, Omega Chrysalis returns, having regained some power, and chases him into the escape route The Darkness created, pursued in turn by the fighters. The Final Battle Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness now enter a heated battle between their withering forces, severely damaged by one another and the fighters. Spyro and the other fighters intervene, systematically decimating their puppet fighters and Changeling and Terrorcon clones. Upon destroying the Changeling and Terrorcon clones, the true Changeling and Terrorcon reveal themselves, the lords of light and darkness having run out of options. Freeing Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence in the process, the army defeats Changeling and Terrorcon, freeing them from Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness control, respectively. Changeling and Terrorcon determine that they and the fighters share a common enemy, and force open a dimensional rift between the two lords. From here, the game ends based on the player’s decision. Confronting Omega Chrysalis Omega Chrysalis saves the day! Omega Chrysalis's surviving spirit stops The Darkness before he can deliver the finishing blow to Skylander. In her weakened state, she can't hold him off forever, but the goddess gets an A for vindictive tenacity. Confronting The Darkness The Darkness saves the day! The Darkness surviving spirit stops Omega Chrysalis before he can deliver the finishing blow to Skylander. In her weakened state, she can't hold him off forever, but the goddess gets an A for vindictive tenacity. Choosing the Middle Path If the player follows Changeling and Terrorcon to the rift they formed, Changeling enters the rift, fights and defeats fifty puppet fighters constructed entirely from Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness power, and allows the fighters to continue onward, drained from fighting off the onslaught of Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness forces. Three members of the fighters make it through, and manage to climb up into orbit, attempting to reach Final Destination where Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness are battling. Upon meeting there, the two lords deploy their bosses, in an attempt to defeat each other and the three fighters in one fell swoop. To their surprise, the fighters defeat all six bosses with minimal injuries, and finally take the fight to them. Omega Chrysalis, The Darkness, and the fighters begin brawling in a three-way matchup for the fate of the universe. Despite being gods and clearly having a powerful advantage over the fighters, Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness are both defeated at the creatures of the fighters, and fall from orbit, crashing into the ocean that once held the Isle of the Ancients, and restoring the balance in the world. Without Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness, the Spirits are freed, returning to the real world. The fighters are left in the ruins of the World of Light, ready to rebuild. A new Core of Light was built in the Matrix of Leadership, using most of the components that remained. It now needed to be fueled by the lasers of power crystals of various colors, which also powers the machinery of its island. Combat Omega Chrysalis can be damaged if the player attacks his core, which shines brightly during his second phase (Below half HP). He attacks in the following ways: # Omega Chrysalis creates small objects that explode in a plus-shaped beam of light like an X bomb. These can be destroyed before their detonation. Three bombs will be created during his first phase and six will be created during his second phase. During his second fight, these bombs go off at different times, whereas in his first fight they all go off at once. # Omega Chrysalis produces two to six drill-like objects which will slam into the ground. During his second phase, Omega Chrysalis produces eight drills and strikes with four at a time. Airborne targets are meteor-smashed. # Omega Chrysalis fires a single projectile that strongly homes in on the target. When it collides with someone or something, it will explode. The blast is very large. This attack only appears in the second phase of his second fight. # Omega Chrysalis creates small dark green lines which damage the player after a short amount of time. The beams deal heavy damage to their target, but the player can avoid them by staying in a gap or by dodging. During his second phase, Omega Chrysalis creates more beams and attacks twice. # Omega Chrysalis releases two or four orbs that produce a shockwave like the Off Wave Tabuu creates during his own battle. These waves fill up the whole screen and cannot be shielded, so you have to dodge to avoid suffering their full effect. Less orbs will appear on easy mode or when fighting with The Darkness. This attack only appears in the second phase of his second fight. # Omega Chrysalis creates light puppet fighters to support him. These entities self-destruct eventually and their explosion can harm whoever stands too close. The light false characters will fight dark puppet fighters, and vice versa. This attack only appears in his second phase. Two fighters are summoned in his first fight and three are summoned in his second fight. Only puppet fighters of characters that could be unlocked while being controlled by Omega Chrysalis will spawn (such as Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash). When fought alone, Omega Chrysalis will continue to attack while the clones are on screen. In the fight against, Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness, however, both bosses will disappear until most of the clones have exploded. # Omega Chrysalis creates a large green blue sphere of light which breaks apart into smaller spheres that home in on their target. Four are created during his first phase, six are created in his second phase, and only three are created when fighting with The Darkness. # Omega Chrysalis creates two waves of light with a small gap of safety between their area of effect. Contact with the lines causes ongoing radiant damage. This attack only appears in the second phase of his second fight. Omega Chrysalis will always use this attack at the start of his second phase. If The Darkness is present, Omega Chrysalis covers the top while The Darkness covers the bottom. If The Darkness is stunned, Omega Chrysalis covers only the top. # If The Darkness is stunned, Omega Chrysalis transforms his wings into a spear and spears The Darkness core. You will also take damage from Omega Chrysalis if you stand too close. # Omega Chrysalis splits his core into 3 spheres of green light. These spheres fire a barrage of energy in your direction. The energy can be reflected or absorbed, unlike the energy The Darkness fires in his spray attack. This attack only appears in the second phase of his first fight and the both phases of his second fight. # Omega Chrysalis turns into a giant circle, with two saw-blade like objects rotating around it. Omega Chrysalis will start at one end of the screen and slowly move to the other. The player can not pass through the giant circle, limiting the space where the player can move. This only appears in a latter portion of the climbing section in the final battle against Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness. The player has to attack Omega Chrysalis core in order to make Omega Chrysalis move back. If the player fails to deal enough damage, Omega Chrysalis will retreat automatically eventually. # Omega Chrysalis wings appear at one end of the screen, and travel to the other side, destroying any platforms in the way. This only appears in the climbing section in the final battle against Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness. Trivia * Omega Chrysalis English name is a corruption of the word "gleam", which fits with the story mode's light motif. ** His Japanese name, Kiira, comes from the Japanese Kira Kira (Japanese shining onomatopoeia.). * Omega Chrysalis shares some similarities with Tabuu: ** Both are supernatural entities that serve as the main antagonist of their respective game's story mode, as well as having control over an army of constructs. Both also managed to have Changeling as their minion; although Changeling was enslaved while Omega Chrysalis absorbed the Changelings. They also wipe out the majority of the characters in a single attack; with the exception of Spyro and Scootaloo who manages to survive and thus free his friends. *** Unlike Tabuu, however, Omega Chrysalis is first seen at the beginning of the game rather than the end.